You Saw It
by Blue Toad
Summary: Jaguar sought nothing but the truth. And even if he had to do extreme methods like reading a certain someone's diary...surely nothing bad would come of it? Right? Props to Final Smash for the idea, one-shot!


**It is amazing that one little idea, one little sentence...one little WISH can become something; be it art, fanfiction or even a video game!**

**Right. Me and FinalSmash (awesome girl, she is) were discussing the Space Channel 5 Part 2 intro. And the girl had to go and mention she thought Jaguar came across Purge's DIARY.**

**So, that's exactly it, in a nutshell. Kinda struggled with it, but I got it done in the end~ Thanks for FinalSmash for coming up with this idea!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Space Channel 5. All rights to SEGA.  
**

**Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

_~You Saw It~_

The whole place sent shivers down Jaguar's back.

He had been investigating behind the scenes recently, his band of underground space pirates reporters merely doing as he told them while he followed the few leads he uncovered.

As he touched down, he felt uneasy at how the floor was black, or perhaps it was just so dark that he couldn't really see. The only sign that told him where to land was a large grey antenna that he had been very lucky to spot.

He couldn't even make out anything around him. Where there was darkness, there was the slightest hints of the truth...which he was determined to find out. Bending down on one knee, he pulled up his dark, greenish tinted goggles.

"What's this...?"

He could just see the outline of a rectangles shaped object. Reaching out for it with one hand, he brought it close to him to identify it.

"...Huh?"

It was a book. But a very odd sort of book. It wasn't too heavy, yet was purple and had a white, bizarre, almost lightning-like shaped P. Jaguar turned to the first page and slid his goggles back onto his face, which gave off a faint light for reading.

It was here that Jaguar gasped silently. It was a diary!

Now, Jaguar wasn't one to be nosey. Well, he sort of was. But such things were essential when discovering the truth. He had learnt this long ago. So, a small peek wouldn't hurt...

"_Dear Diary;_

_I watched Ulala's Swinging Report Show today! She was interviewing those aliens...Morolians, or whatever? Anyway, she was interviewing them about their new channel, Moro-Channel 5, which is in partnership with Space Channel 5. Even though Ulala's hot, it was so boring! I would have fallen asleep if she hadn't been wearing her sexy retro get-up! I hadn't seen her wear that since the Morolians attacked the Luxury-Spacecraft G!_

_Man, television's been such a drag. I got a real kick out of watching people being forced to dance, but in the end, that wacko Blank only did it for RATINGS?! Who the hell does that?! It's like making that plumber on those games consoles those stupid kids play rescue the princess because he FEELS like it._

_Blank's been a real jerk lately on the next meteorite to mine. First, he had the nerve to take MY spacemilk that I got delivered every week, and now he's taken my copy of the Space Times! My favourite newspaper! How dare that bald, pink shaded wacko do that?! I wanted to laugh at the funnies! That Cecil Aroma column always cracks me up!_

_But what really made me upset was that...I just wanna be a Space Channel 5 reporter! I can dance as well as Ulala can! But those bitches ignored all of my Facebook friend requests! I can't even get to ask them, let alone become their friend!_

_Well...I'll show them. I'll show all of Space Channel 5 and the entire galaxy! When the great Purge sends you a Facebook invite, you press ACCEPT, dammit! You don't even think about pressing Decline! Now, it's time to put my grand plan into acti-OH MY GOD TASTY COOKIN'S ON BE RIGHT BACK DIARY"_

Jaguar's face had taken on a bewildered expression. He could do little more then stare at the page he had just read.

Then...he heard an outbreak of playful giggling behind him.

"_You saw it~"_

Jaguar turned around to see a strange mix of colours coming over him...blue and purple and white and black...before he lost his vision and fell to the ground.

A cloaked man, walking up to Jaguar and kicking him carelessly aside with his foot, picked up the diary off the ground.

"I knew I should have brought a padlock for this thing..."

* * *

**Yes Purge; padlocks are sold for a reason, mate.**

**Hope you liked that fun little drabble! More Space Channel 5 stuff is on the way...this is Blue Toad reporting, over and out!**


End file.
